Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by MissUnusual
Summary: Sasuke is captured by the Leaf Village after killing his brother. He and Sakura reunite within minutes of his death. What can he do so she can know how he really feels? A little OOC with Sasuke. Sasuke X Sakura One-Shot


I had stared at her for more than a minute now. Our gazes were only focused on each other. I couldn't look anywhere else. I needed to look at her for the last time. Her cheeks were all wet from the tears falling off her eyes. They stopped for a moment, but then they started to fall again and her eyes got even redder. Who wouldn't be crying if you were about to kill the person you love?

Here I stood, with my knees on the floor and waiting to be killed. Uchiha Sasuke. That was me. Known to be one of the Konoha traitors. I forced myself to go into the depths of darkness. I **needed** to. I _wante_d to. I had to kill my brother for what he did. I fulfilled my goal, but in the end, I was left with nothing but shallow surroundings. I was empty and I had nowhere to go. The Leaf Village ninjas found me and brought me here. Tsunade spoke with the elders of the village and concluded that I should be killed. I knew I deserved it from the moment my being entered the Leaf Village.

Love. A word I had difficulty accepting. That four letter word _scared_ me. I was **scared** to love. Scared to lose once again the ones I love dearly. To see their blood spill out of their bodies, and their life taken away in the blink of an eye. I was **scared**.

You could see the hate and despise inside the eyes of the people. I hadn't even regretted doing what I did. I need to do what I had done. _He_ deserved it. I had the opportunity to talk to Uchiha Madara. He was telling me all of these weird stuff and he wanted to talk about 'you know who'. That 'you know who' turned out to be Uchiha Itachi. The brother that I despised and loathed with all of my heart. But my hate wasn't enough for him. Nothing was enough for him.

Naruto. He was the one who showed me how to have a friend. He showed me that friendship is not a thing you should be afraid of. Even though he didn't _say_ it, I knew he meant to say it. I knew he had read through me. He was the first person to really know me, but now here he is…glaring at me. His skin wrinkled by his rage. I could see it in his eyes. One part of him didn't want me to go, but the other wanted me out of this world. With my eyes still gazing to Sakura, my lips parted slightly. My eyes drifted to her lips. They were tempting. They were so fragile. Those lips of her that had never been touched before… those lips that would give everything to touch mine.

My thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice that asked, "Are you ready?"

My eyes drifted to the floor to nod but then back to Sakura, that beautiful blossom that had bloomed when she was just 12. Her voice was like a morning melody that awoke the people…that sweet melody that reminds the morning arrival and that guitar string that sounded slightly while being brushed by fingers. Her tears were falling faster now. Her hands were below her eyes, trying to hide her emotions. She was scared to see**. **

"Wait!" her flute voice barely yelled. She stretched out one hand in a command matter. The guard looked to Tsunade and she nodded. I heard Sakura sniffle a little bit and stand up. She slowly made her way to me, shivering slightly. She was scared of me. When she reached me, she bent down to her knees. She raised one hand and swung it hard.

She slapped me. Sakura Haruno had finally slapped me in the face. I was facing the wall now. Some gasps were heard from the crowd. Tsunade had a determined look on her face. With that being done, I knew she wanted to do that for a long time now. Those times I called her annoying, the times I ignored her, and the time I knocked her out on the bench. She kept all that anger inside and just a simple slap made me realize how much all of that really hurt her along the way. I felt something I had never felt before…real regret. The regret of never being with her. I hurt her all those years and here I am, doing whatever it takes to take all that back but being too late. I had slowly crushed her heart with all of those thins I did to her.

I looked back at her with no emotion on my eyes. What was I supposed to say? Her lips shut and shivered slightly. While she was trying to glare at me, I looked back at her and leaned forward. I wanted to apologize to her the only way I knew how. I wanted to speak without words. I wanted to express what I never knew I was capable of. _Love…_

There I go thinking about the word again. I had no fear in saying the word anymore or even thinking about it. I was going to die any way. All those thoughts went through me as I touched her lips to stop her from speaking. As I laid my lips on hers, I felt a fire starting up inside me. What was I feeling? I didn't care. What was I doing? I wanted to keep doing it. Before she could even return the kiss, I broke it. Her eyes drifted directly into mine. I saw it again…that word that scared me all these years. Love.

Her eyes softened and she froze in that same spot. Her eyes were wide-opened, but she still managed to keep the soft look. I could read her like an open book now. One part said 'no' and the other said 'yes'. Our little encounter was broken by a loud cough, more like a throat being cleared because of it's dryness. It was Tsunade. Sakura stood up and started running. She did what she was good at….running away.

"How dare a monster like _you_ kiss a delicate girl like _her_?" asked one of the shinobis surrounding me. I clenched my fist and teeth. _How dare such a fool speak to me that way? _I had no time for this. It was time for me to go where I belonged. I looked back at where Sakura had left. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes a little.

_Goodbye_, I thought as my last words. Something inside me wanted to say that three letter word that I had never said in my life. I looked down at the floor and my bangs covered my face. My lips sketched a little smile and I whispered…"I love you..."

with those words said, the sword met my neck and cut right thought it. My whole world turned black, and not even the only person I directed those three words to heard me out. I guess that when you try to speak unspoken words, the people meant to hear it never do.

**Normal P.O.V. ~ **

Sakura's heart was slowly fading away from its normal rhythm. She couldn't believe that just with one kiss, her whole world could be forgotten. Her eyelids felt heavy and her knees were numb. She just wanted to crawl back to him. _Why do I feel so empty without you, even though you left me in the past?...Why?..., _she thought. Before she could even think anything else, she heard someone whisper the words "_I love you" _softly. She laughed lightly and thought:_ If only words like that were directed to me..._

Sakura stopped thinking anything else, to only aim a kunai straight at her heart. All that meant something to her before now faded away. And with that, she stabbed herself right through her chest, her last and only thoughts being…

_I love you Sasuke Uchiha…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, a little dramatic there. This is an old story I wrote back 2 or 3 years ago. Little old, I know. I edited the story a lot. I was so bad with grammar back then! Thank God I checked this one. One of my best! (Well, at least for me.) More comin' up! REVIEW ME PLEASE ~<strong>


End file.
